


No need to say

by Tsuruon



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, 双性, 年下, 路人攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuruon/pseuds/Tsuruon
Summary: 醜話說在前頭，攻基本上都不知名，以及如果完全不知道双性這個設定最好也不要點進來自覺心理承受能力很差，很容易覺得OOC的也都不要點姜東昊受。





	No need to say

\--

"King來了。"

正在年輕男人身上馳騁著的人不滿的嘖了一聲，卻沒有因此而停下動作，只是更快速並近乎粗暴的，猛力的又抽插了幾下並且射在對方體內，接著才磨蹭著退離了男人，隨手就拿起對方方才被扯掉的衣服清潔自己。  
慢吞吞地走出音樂教室門口時，還不忘笑著對已經等待著的同級生說道，方才真是謝謝Queen的款待了。

King本就表情不多，即使知道對方刻意冒犯但也無太大反應，他明白這個同級生向來喜歡較為粗野的對待音樂老師，但也只是沉默地等在門口，待到其他幾個本來以為自己有機會的人也悻悻然離開之後，才重新關好門又落了鎖。

只是很隨意的被推到冰涼的大理石地板上的姜東昊，胸膛還起伏著沒辦法緩過來。他光裸的身上肉眼可見的有著咬痕，吻痕，被用力掐抓出來的痕跡，有些已經泛著青紫，方才誰給他上了陰莖拘束套，很明顯的是逼他用女穴來高潮，並且都成功了，所以姜東昊還在微微顫抖的大腿根，還有尚未乾涸的水意，以及還在緩慢溢流而出的，不知多少人已經射進去的精液。

過於高大的年輕男孩在音樂老師身邊蹲下身子，拂開男人被汗濕的金髮，那雙還噙著一點點淚的琥珀色眼睛，才像是終於稍稍恢復了生氣。男人微微張開紅腫的嘴唇，像是想要叫喚他的樣子，但又因為不經意扯到嘴角的裂傷而輕輕嘶了一口氣。

男孩不甚同意的搖了搖頭之後，終於算是制止了對方還想要再有任何說話跟動作的意圖。

\--

他還沒進這所高中以前就從上級生聽過學校的傳說。  
本來就是賀爾蒙跟體力過剩的年紀，閒暇時不免都會打鬧著說些無意義葷段子，但就有誰神神秘秘的開口，說那所高中裡確實有著能夠讓你為所欲為的寶物。

只是給你的線索也到此為止。

寶物指的是誰，需要自己去發現，而每年第一個發現的新生，能擁有這個人一年。其後的發現者在第一發現者在場時，只能遵從第一發現者的指令。

那時他只是聽聽就算了。

因為比起要去找尋著這人是誰或者能擁有對方一年，他早已有更想要去親近的人。  
開學典禮上，穿著白色鑲金邊禮服，即使是校歌也彈得流暢動聽，一頭金髮的年輕男性。

那一剎那間他想的是，他不知道口耳相傳裡的寶物是誰，但這個人就是他的寶物了。

 

很快的他也知道對方就是學校的音樂老師，然而作為特殊目的高中，音樂課並不是非上不可的科目，時常都是挪做更重要的科目之用，以他這種體育特長生來說，便是常常用以訓練與加強，他即使想要更多的去親近姜東昊一點，甚至都不知道該如何做。  
而姜東昊也幾乎難以在音樂教室之外碰見，他進去過一次，偌大的空間裡除了黑色的立式鋼琴，他就只記得大理石地板冰涼，和音樂老師展露給他的微笑，有極與極的溫度差。

\--

被抱在懷裡擦拭身體的姜東昊，像是下一秒就會疲累得睡過去一樣。  
他幾乎不說起自己的經歷，從何時需要承受這樣扭曲的規定，又為什麼不逃走。他有時心疼，不明白這樣奇怪的不成文作法為何要姜東昊概括承受，心裡又有某一種陰暗的部分，暗自慶幸著自己是今年的第一人。

他所在意的只有自己實在被練習及學習占去太多時間，無法時時刻刻的在姜東昊身邊。

終於細緻的擦淨了對方全身以後，年輕男孩抱著心愛的男人，嘴唇有一下沒一下的觸著他的頭髮及額頭，而姜東昊只是又往他懷了緊了緊，伸手抓住了他的衣領。

"下次......下次再賠你。"

"哥說什麼呢，你現在就正在做該做的事。我什麼都沒有要求的話，哥也不用太去揣測我是否是不好意思提出來。"

沉默著並且他能察覺姜東昊正在猶豫著，但就在他以為不會再有下文時，聽到輕緩低聲的一句話。

但是我想跟你做。


End file.
